This invention relates generally to footrests and more particularly to a portable footrest.
As is known, elevation of the feet while in a sitting position can significantly increase comfort. The comfort is particularly important when someone must remain seated for significant periods of time such as when traveling in an airplane, bus or train. Elevating the feet also raises the knees so that the lap is relatively horizontal, making it much easier to hold papers or other items, such as a lap top computer, used while working on the trip. Heretofore, footrests have been too bulky to conveniently carry or to use in confined areas such as are found on an airplane, bus or train.